


Snippets of Christmas

by Just__Sparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Christmas is better surrounded by loved ones. Each snippet/chapter denotes a different year. Not canon. Fluff. Dramione. Luna/Pansy. Hinny. Ron/Lavender. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does.





	1. The First Snippet

Merriment abound in every corner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Pansy Parkinson stands off to the side, carefully tucked away in the corner nearest to the kitchen while drinking her egg nog. Many of the Potters' friends had been by to visit at some point during the day, however at this time later in the night, it's a much more intimate set of people. With only the trio and their respective spouses, along with she and her girlfriend Luna Lovegood, the room is far more relaxed than chaotic.

"Pansy, you're welcome to come sit with us over here," Hermione states while attempting to wave her over to where the rest of the group is encircled on the ground, in between the couch and loveseat set in the middle of the room.

Despite the fact that she and Hermione would never be close friends, the Slytherin witch holds a personal respect for her, based solely upon the fact that the Gryffindor witch makes her best friend Draco immensely happy. This is far better than she had ever hoped for him before the two had reconciled with each other. Luna reaching out for her, she rolls her eyes at the sentimentality filling the room, and agrees to join the lot. Taking her cue from Hermione, she nestles herself in the lap of Luna Lovegood, curling around her favorite witch.

Never having enjoyed Christmas before, this had been a relatively painless one. Even a somewhat enjoyable one, if she chose to be honest. As a child, her family holidays had always been stiff and uncomfortable affairs, involving starched outfits and playing quietly whilst the adults spoke to one another. This year, she had been forced into festivities she had never been allowed to take part in before, enjoying them immensely all the while. To her though, the best part had to be the smile upon Luna's face when she chose to join in, growing ever wider when she herself smiled as well.

"Alright everyone. The gifts have all been disbursed. Go wild," Hermione says, as she reaches for the Polaroid that had been lovingly gifted to her by her parents earlier in the day.

As the bushy haired witch moves about the room, it goes unnoticed by no one including the object of his affections, that he can hardly remove his gaze from her. The warmth she exudes as she takes care in each picture that she snaps, is addicting to him. The pile of his presents beside him remains largely untouched, until she glances at him, and raises an eyebrow towards the stack. Smirking, he reluctantly turns away, beginning to open the first package he grabs.

Harry and Ginny Potter sit side by side, opening their respective gifts from one another. Ginny finds a silver bracelet with charms, hand picked her husband, dangling from it. Harry opens his own package to find a miniature replica of the newest Firebolt. Slyly pulling out her wand on the other end of the room, Hermione enlarges it before his very eyes, as she and his wife had planned earlier in the day. Looking at it stunned, it only takes him a moment to lean over and kiss a smug faced Ginny.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaims happily.

"What would Christmas be without a new broom?" she replies, delighted at her husband's mirth.

"It's a good thing you said that, because that reminds me of your next present,"

Walking over to the Christmas tree, he pulls out her broom that he had purchased for her. However, the badly wrapped object leaves no doubt as to what it is. Reaching for it, the red haired witch tears the paper open, to reveal an identical broom to what she had purchased for Harry.

"Now, maybe you can keep up with me," Ginny teases, as laughter follows from everyone else.

While the group enjoys the rest of the unboxing, Pansy looks around at the smiles on everyone's faces and realizes that perhaps she could find it within herself to allow this to become a more permanent part of her world. From Ronald and Lavender Weasley's cheesy grins at each other, to the Granger girl's intense need to document every moment of their lives, as well as boy wonder and his fiery other half, she found that once the prejudices had all fallen away, that they were all people that she actually enjoyed spending time with.

"Pansy, are you alright?" Luna whispers quietly in her ear.

Turning to her girlfriend of nine months, she leans to press a kiss against her cheek.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Pansy states, as if that is all the explanation that is needed.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas."


	2. The Second Snippet

"Pansy, can you really believe that we're about to be godparents?" Luna asks, snuggling into the arm that her girlfriend is not smoking a lit cigarette from.

"With how much those two shag? Absolutely," the older woman laughs, exhaling a trail of smoke through her lips and nose, making it a point to turn her head, so Luna would not be surrounded by the fumes.

"Hermione thought they would never have children, after what happened," Luna points out, enjoying the view of the stars above, which have chosen to shine down on them so brightly this Christmas Eve.

"Stranger things have happened, I suppose," Pansy states, now exhaling a bit more shakily.

For a minute, the still of the night surrounds them, almost as if it were a warm blanket to curl up in. The street below them, covered in snow, is nearly empty. The moon hangs overhead, almost a sliver, as it wanes back to its inky black silhouetted form. Breaking up the silence, the Slytherin drops the cherry of her cigarette to the ground, only to stamp it out seconds later. Reaching over, she wraps her other arm around Luna, taking in the entirety of the moment around them.

A year before, she had been at this very home for the first time ever, surrounded by people who all had grown to be a part of her life. The presents they had all opened, and the joy they had partaken in together had brought them all closer, making her long for a time when she could know with absolute conviction that this would always remain a consistent event every single year of her life. Once again, she and Luna have arrived together, but this time, Pansy has a slightly different agenda in mind this year.

Before she can overthink it, the dark haired witch disentangles herself from the other, dropping carefully down on one knee right beside her.

"Luna Lovegood, the past seventeen months have been some of the best of my life. You're odd, and not what I expected in the slightest when I agreed to a first date, but I would not have you any other way. You have never treated me as anything less than your equal, despite my past. I admire the way you go about your days, not giving a damn what anybody thinks, participating in life how you see fit. With that being said, I could not imagine living my life another minute without knowing that you will always be the one I wake up next to."

Pausing for a second to catch her breath, as well as reach into her coat pocket to produce, with shaky fingers, a small black box containing a ring only Luna could adore, Pansy then turns her gaze back to the expectant blue eyes that she has come to love. Opening the small package, she mouths carefully the words that she thought she would never speak in this lifetime, or the next, "Will you marry me?"

Without even a thought, Luna smiles and nods slowly, tears trickling down her face. Extending her left hand, she allows the ring to be placed upon the correct finger, before dropping down in the snow to wrap herself around the woman who she would happily spend the rest of her life with, in any and all conditions.


End file.
